


Bar short story

by C_kyle



Category: Dragonball
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_kyle/pseuds/C_kyle
Summary: This was my first try so I'm already sorry if the language is not the best. ( english is not my first language). I still hope you liked it. Thanks for reading.  ...I'm happy of any kind of review.





	

It was on a September night when he came they dragged him into the bar. The place was small, tight and smelled wired. A dark place with a lot of suspicious people hanging around in the bar. He hated places like this. He didn't like the smell of alcohol mixed with smoke from cigarettes. But he had no choice he said if they would win again they could take him wherever they want, so it actually could be a worst place than a bar.

The four men took a seat at a round table in the middle of the small area. Right after they placed themselves at the table a girl came by to take their orders. The girl was small and looked fragile but still she had a strong look in here eyes. He thought the girl had a wired hair colour, as far as he could tell, it was really dark in the bar. For him her hair looked blue and was falling straight over her shoulders. She was wearing blue jeans which where way to short for his taste, the girl was showing way to much leg at a place like that, all those wired guys eyeballing her like she was some kind of prey. As shirt she was wearing a tight pink t-shirt with the name of the bar on it in big black letters going right over her breast so the men had another reason to look at them. The girl was holding a notebook in her left hand and a pen in the other one playing with it. 

„Hey welcome to the Kame House. My name is Bulma I'm your servant for tonight. What do you guys want to drink?“ she asked very polite with a sweet voice.

„Beer.“

„Gin.“

„Vodka.“ said one men after the other sitting right around him.

„And you hon?“ the girl asked him, while she was also writing down the orders from the other three men on the table into her notebook. 

„Water.“ he said dry looking around in the bar. 

She looked up at him wondering about his answer tilting her head slightly to the left.

„What but Vegeta we are here to get wrecked. That is not working with water.“ protested one of then men sitting next to him touching his shoulder. 

He just give him a furious look while the man pulled his arm quickly away from his shoulder. 

„Sorry boss didn't mean to upset you.“ the tall man said scared.

Now the girl smiled at him: „I think water is just right. I’ll be back in a bit.“ 

The girl turned around and walked over to the bar giving the bartender the orders from the men so he could prepare the drinks.

„Come on Vegeta, Raditz is right. We are off today so let’s enjoy our selfs.“ an even taller guy said to him, smiling. 

„Tch. You guys dragged me along. That is already bad enough. On my day off I have to waste my time in a dirty hole like that.“ the smallest man of all said looking annoyed by the noise around him.

xxxxxx

 

„Hey Bulma your orders for table seven are done, you can bring them over.“ a loud voice called out for her while she was drawing something into her notebook. She did that a lot she was smart and had a lot of ideas popping up in her head. So that she wouldn't forget them she preferred to write them all down. 

„Oh sure thanks Tien.“ the girl said smiling truing around to the tall balled bartender holding a tablet of drinks in his hand. He was used to her drifting of into other places now an then, so it didn’t bother him anymore. The tall man in his dark blue jeans and a green shirt with the same printing on it like the girl smiled back at her when Bulma took the tray with drinks form him.

„Awesome! See you in a bit.“ Bulma said turning away with the tray in her hand.

Bulma walked over to the table where the four men are sitting talking to each other. Now she took a closer look to each one of them trying to figure them out. She noticed that they all had a lot respect from the smallest guy at the table, he was looking grumpy the whole time they have been here. He was wearing a naive blue shirt with absolutely nothing on it. The shirt had a v neck that was sowing the girl a little bit of his torso. She could see that he was ripped then the shirt was sitting tight on his body. His hair was black and spiky standing up wildly. 

The other three men around him where also ripped and getting taller by the person. The one right next to the smallest, the one that touched him earlier, looked super wired in her eyes. He was wearing a brown shirt and had super long wild dark hair. He was the second tallest and seemed to be an idiot. On the other side of the small one was a baled, huge guy looking as grumpy as the little one with a little mustach in his face. That guy was the tallest of them all and looked ripped but somehow chubby. He was wearing a black shirt with a white line going horizontal over his chest. The last guy on the table was the second smallest. He also had black hair which was also in a remarkable wired shape on his head. He was the one that looked the most likeable. He had a nicer face and didn't looked grumpy at all. He was also wearing a lighter colour than all the other ones. The guy was wearing an orange shirt with a circle on the right side of his chest. All in together looked like a wired mix of people, you wouldn’t really think of these kind of people when you think about visitors of a bar that would go to a place like that. Actually no not all of them, just the two small guys look like they are at the wrong place, the taller ones looked just like the right society for a cheap place like that. 

Not that Bulma didn’t liked the bar and her job but she never had a thing of any of the people that would spent there money and time as such a place. For her it was making no scene at all to come to a place like that in the whole universe and get 'wrecked' like the other man earlier mentioned. 

„Here you go sweethearts, your drinks.“ Bulma said placing the tray on the table putting each drinks in front of the person which order it. 

The tallest one got the vodka. The one with the wild hair the gin. The nicest one the beer and the grumpy small one got his water. After Bulma placed the drinks she picked up the tray and held in tight in her hand covering her body smiling at them.

„If you need anything else let me know.“ 

Bulma was just about to leave when the one with the wild hair reached out for her wrist. He stopped her movement and made her turn around looking at him furious. She hated it when these people in the bar are touching her. 

„Actually sweetie we are starving. What do you guys have to eat?“ he smiled up at her holding on tight to her wrist.

Bulma tried to smile polite back at him actually discussed from his touch: „Let me get the menu so you can look at it.“ 

The girl pulled her hand out of his grip walking away from them. 

xxxx

„Wow did you saw the look on her face brother? I think she didn’t appreciate you touching her.“ 

„I guess you are right Kakarot.“ Raditz said shaking his hear confused.

„You should never mess with the person that is serving your food.“ Vegeta said dry sipping on his water.

„You are probably right.“ Raditz said laughing putting on hand on the back of his neck. 

„But it so much fun. Did you saw how hot that little thing was?“

„Tch.“ Vegeta just said annoyed by him.

„Don’t play it off I saw you where looking at her to boss.“ 

„Shut it Napa.“ Vegeta hissed back at him.

 

xxxxxx

„Everything ok Bulma.“ Tien asked her looking at the small girl, he always watched her when she was taking orders or delivering them, he had to make sure that she wouldn’t get into trouble. Bulma was a really rude girl, which liked to get into fights, even if she would probably not win one of them, she just couldn’t keep her mouth shut when someone ore something was bothering her. Her boss almost got her fired, because in her first week Bulma was way to much trouble to deal with. She was rude to the customers and actually got into fights. Not that they didn’t deserve it but still in a job like that you need to keep it down now and then. The only reason why she was still working in the bar was because she actually did a good job and she looked hot which was a profit for the bar. Also the boss was a dirty old man how liked good looking young girls. Bulma was not the only hot girl working in the bar. The girls in the kitchen where as good looking as her, but most of the men couldn’t see them because they where the whole day standing behind the oven preparing really good food, for just a bar.

Bulma was the only girl that was in actual contact with all the customers and they really liked her, even if she was now and then bitching around. She had no reason to be afraid at all in a place like that, if someone would get to close to her then the regular customers where standing behind her as well as all the guys working in the bar, all of the employees where super strong, first of all to defend the bar form drunk people that couldn't handle them selves anymore, second they looked better when they had more muscles, which was attractive for the female clientele. There boss knew what he was doing when he was picking his staff, the men had to be strong to defend the bar, if something would actually happened and the girls must have been good looking to attract a lot of costumers into the bar.

„Yes everything it fine, just an idiot who is trying to proof something in front of his friends.“ Bulma answered annoyed grabbing some menus form the counter.

„Don’t let them get under your skin.“ Tien said smiling at her.

„Don’t worry I never had a thing for aliens you know that.“ she said smiling back at him.

„True, but those guys actually look human you know.“ he said eyeballing them confused.

„Yes I know, wired right I thought the ones working here are the only humans left in the whole universe.“ Bulma said wondering about those guys. „Even there clothes look human. Well what ever they are, they said that the are hungry, so let’s not let those monkeys wait to long.“ she said taking a deep breath walking back to them holding the menus in front of her chest. 

 

The bar was placed it the centre of the universe where all the traveling aliens could stop an take a break. It was a good spot and there boss was actually a clever men, when he was not busy chasing after young flesh.

„Here you go guys, the menus. The special of the day is our ramen soup.“ Bulma said handing each of them a menu.

„What is ramen soup?“ Kakarot asked her with big eyes.

„Oh that. It’s a speciality from my planet it is really good and Chichi is the best one when it goes to prepare it. It’s hot soup with a beef broth and she’s adding long noodles to it and some fresh green onions with other delicious stuff. I think she knows better what she is putting in it.“ Bulma answered smiling at him.

His eyes grow even bigger as the girl explained what it was.

„Sounds amazing I take ten of those.“ he said with a smile on his face.

Bulma looked at him confused with big eyes. 

„What ten!?“ she asked hoping to misheard the guy.

„Yes thats what I said.“ he answered confused.

„Okay no problem. What is with you guys did you already decided, or do you need more time?“ Bulma asked a little bit scared that they would order such a ridiculous amount of food too, like the guy right next to her.

„Just give us the same.“ Vegeta said dry looking annoyed.

Bulma could not believe them, they wanted the same that would make forty orders of soup. No one ever ordered that much food, the whole time she was working here. Now she was certain that those guys couldn’t be humans. 

„Sure no problem I’ll make that clear for you guys.“ Bulma smiled nervous back at them taking the menus them walking towards the kitchen. 

When she reached the door and walked into the small kitchen she froze right behind it.

„What’s wrong Bulma, everything fine?“ a women asked her.

„Yes Chichi. I think I’m okay.“ Bulma said looking into the kitchen with her empty blue eyes.

„So whats wrong with you then?“ Chichi asked her confused tilting her hear to the side waving her hand in front of Bulma's face.

„I-I just got an oder for forty ramen soups form the four men on table seven.“ Bulma said not believing her own words.

„WHAT FOURTY SOUPS!?“ Chichi yelled out.

„Shhh!“ Bulma hissed back holing Chichis moth shot with her hand.

„Yes forty and you better get working those men are kinda creepy if you ask me.“ Bulma said looking back over her shoulder.

„What are you for sure?“ Chichi asked her peeking out of the door. 

The girl looked at the table looking at the men talking to each other.

„Well if you ask me, the one in the orange shit it super cute. I really like how he looks and by the way they look a lot like humans don’t you think?“ Chichi asked Bulma still eyeballing the man in the orange shirt.

„In that point you are right they look a lot like humans, but just from there appetite you can tell that they are not.“ Bulma said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

„True. Well let’s not let them wait to long come one.“ Chichi said calling after Bulma while she went over to separate the soup out of the big pot into the bowls.

The girls prepared sixteen bowls of soup at first, for each one of them four bowls, placing four of them on one tray. Bulma took two trays while Chichi took the other ones. Both girls walked out of the kitchen, Chichi followed Bulma which went first. The other men in the bar trued around to look at the girls balancing the soup on the trays. They had to look really funny having so many soup on the trays trying to manoeuvre their way to the men, passing by tables an people in there way. Luckily the made it without spilling any soup. Bulma and Chichi then placed the sixteen bowls of hot ramen soup on table seven in front of the men.

„Here you go guys we start with four bowls for everyone because of the little space you got her. Let us now when you are done. Oh by the way that is Chichi.“ Bulma said smiling holding a hand out towards the dark haired girl behind her introducing the chef to the men.

„Oh you are the cook right?“ Kakarot asked her.

„Y-Yes.“ Chichi said shy blushing while he continued to talk.

„I bet your food will taste amazing. Thank you.“ he smiled at her gently.

„Dive in guys we see you later with the rest if your order.“ Bulma said pulling Chichi with her leaving the men with there food. 

The girls disappeared in the kitchen to prepare more soup. 

„What's wrong with you Chichi? You never acted that shy before!“ Bulma asked the girl with a confused look.

Chichi was as strong willed as Bulma and no guy ever made her act like that before. Chichi was a little bit smaller than Bulma and had black hair which she tied together into a bun, so it wouldn’t bother her while she was working. She was wearing the same clothes as Bulma, then that was actually there work uniform, like I said the owner was a naughty old man, but as a special extra Chichi had a white apron on tied around her hips. 

„I don’t know somehow he is different then all the other guys and he looks really good.“ Chichi said blushing while she filled up more bowls with soup. 

„Well if you think so.“ Bulma said pulling up her shoulder.

„Come on don’t tell me you don’t thing even one of them is good looking. Those are like the only human looking beings we saw in decades.“ Chichi said looking at her with a raised brow.  

„Wow now just don’t over react here. True we haven’t seen a lot of human looking aliens around here. But well I don’t know, they look a little bit to mean for me, don’t you think so?“ 

„Just a little bit but you didn't really answered my question. So which one of them?“ Chichi asked pushing her gently with her elbow into Bulma's waist.

„To be honest with you the only guy that is kinda interesting at this table it the small guy with the spicy hair.“ Bulma said placing a full bowl of soup on a try next to her.

„What but he is the scariest looking guy on the table!“ Chichi almost yelled out in surprise looking at Bulma with big eyes. 

„Yes I know but he somehow fascinates me.“ Bulma said thinking about him.

After the girl filled up sixteen more bowls of soup and placing them on the trays, they went back out to there table. There eyes grow big. They where not even gone for five minutes and all the bowls on the table where already empty putting together in four piles. 

„It’s about time. What took you so long?“ Napa said impatient.

„Sorry… we never thought you guys where that fast.“ Bulma excused them.

„Don’t worry he just has no manners.“ Kakarot said smiling back at the girls.

„Well here is more.“ Chichi smiled putting her two trays on the table. She collected the empty bowls to make more room on the table so Bulma was able to put her trays on the table now too. Each man immediately grabbed a bowl and stared eating. Bulma and Chichi where standing there with big eyes while the men emptied one bowl in less than a minute reaching out for the next one. The girls shook there heads in disbelieve returning to the kitchen to prepare more. 

By the time the men finished there tenth bowl of soup Bulma and Chichi where exhausted standing behind the counter of the bar preparing themselves each a big cup of water.

„Oh man I never thought there would really eat that much food.“ Chichi said exhausted taking a deep breath.

„I know right that is just ridicules.“ Bulma said as exhausted than the girl next to her.

„I think we earned our selfs a break.“ Chichi said smiling at her.

„True.“ Bulma said smiling back.

„You go first I still have to finish off there table.“ Bulma said looking at table seven where the men where still sitting finishing the rest of there drinks. They where already at there fifth round of drinks or so. Bulma lost overview while she was busy serving the soup, luckily Tien took over for her, serving drinks. The big guys where still at alcohol while Kakarot changed over to water like Vegeta after his second glass of beer. 

Bulma walked over to there table. 

„Another round guys?“ she asked polite.

„Sure honey fill up!“ Raditz yelled drunken back at her.

„No!“ Vegeta said dry „We are leaving, the check!“ he almost commanded her.

„Of course problem.“ Bulma said trying to smile polite back at him. How rude he was she could not believe it, commanding her around like that.

She went over to the register and was not even a minute later back at there table handing the check over to Vegeta. He looked up at her with a grumpy face while he pulled out his credit card. He handed it over to her not even looking at the bill in front of him. Bulma took it and run it trough the register. After he signed they stood up form the table. Well Kakarot and Vegeta did without a problem but the other two men where more falling around trying to get there drunken body to do what they wanted them to do. 

Bulma was just leaving the table when the big bald guy almost fell down on her, Bulma turned and looked at his huge body scared to get mushed by him every second. Before he could though and probably crush the poor girl, Vegeta stepped between them and held the drunken giant up. He was not that small Bulma recognised now. He was actually taller than her he just looked small next to all those other giants that kept him company. 

„Napa you dumb shit you drank to much again!“ he yelled at the drunken giant while he let him fall on the floor, pushing Bulma with his other arm behind him to keep her save not to get squished buy the other dude.

„Oh no he is pissed.“ Kakarot said laughing putting on hand to the back of his head.

„Sue ting ... Napa is ower dong in evetim...“ the other drunken man mumbled next to Kakarot leaning on his shoulder.

„Now you are the right one to talk big brother. You are not better.“ Kakarot corrected him.

„Tch. Lets just leave.“ Vegeta said getting more annoyed my the second that passed.

„Yes lets go and leave the poor girl doing her job without any more trouble.“ Kakarot said smiling at Bulma which is still standing behind Vegeta. 

„Oh right.“ Vegeta turned around to her. 

Bulma looked at him, he was so close to her she could hear his heartbeat. He actually really looked good form up close. She felt her cheeks grow hot while he was looking at her.

„Sorry for that Idiot. Are you ok?“ he asked sounding gentle, apologising for the big guy.

„Y-Yes thanks.“ she said blushing. 

„Good.“ he said dry turning around grabbing the collar from the big guy on the floor. 

„Let’s go Kakarot!“ he ordered the one in the orange shirt carrying his brother on his shoulder.

They exited the bar pushing the chairs and tables in there way out of it, so they would fit through the bar without damaging any furniture. 

After they left Bulma looked after the door the boys used to leave the bar. How on earth where these small guys able to drag those huge guys in such a ease out of the bar. They must be really strong being tall is probably not everything.

Now Bulma remembered that Chichi was waiting for her outside taking a break. 

„Tien I’m taking a break see you later!“ Bulma yelled at him after she grabbed two drinks from the bar rushing out of the side door to join her friend.

xxxxx

„Hey Chichi I got us some virgins here.“ Bulma laughs when she came out of the bar.

Hew eyes grow big while she looked at her friend. She dropped the drinks in her hand which reached the floor and cracked into thousands of pieces.

„CHICHI!!!“ Bulma yelled out looking at her unconscious friend which has been captured by a big purple alien that looked like somewhat like a human but then again didn’t. 

It has the body of a human and a human face but bis skin reminder her of that from an alligator ore or a lizard and he had two big black straight horns coming out of his head. He held Chichi under his left arm floating in the air grinning down at Bulma with a dangerous look on his face. Bulma was scared of him but more worried about her friend.

„What did you bastard do to her?“ she yelled at him pointing at Chichi in his right arm.

„Oh that little bitch here wasn’t really nice to me, while I just wanted to have a little bit fun with her.“ he said with a creepy smile looking at Bulma like his next victim.

„Put her down or else…“ Bulma started.

„Or else what you are going to hurt me?“ he stared laughing floating closer to her.

Bulma was scared she had no idea what she should do, she know that she didn’t had a chance against him when he already defeated Chichi. The girl was smaller than Bulma but a lot stronger, Chichi was the last girl Bulma would like to have as an enemy. But she couldn’t let him know that she know that there was no way that she could defeat him. But she had at least try to rescue her best friend. 

The man stopped some meters in front of Bulma holding his left arm up forming a glowing ball in his hand. Bulma saw that before a lots of aliens where able to build a energy ball, she thinks they called that ki or so. And she also know how dangerous those aliens where which where able to do so. He noticed that she was scared which mad him just look more satisfied.

„Prepare yourself.“ he said throwing the ball at her with a grin on his face.

Bulma yelled as loud as she could holding her hand up it protect herself. The scared girl closed her eyes and waited for the ball to hit her. It never did. Bulma opened her eyes to look at somebody's back. She recognised the man in front of her. It was Vegeta. Her eyes grow wide filling with tears. She was save he rescued her. Vegeta held the glowing ball in his hand crushing it a second later with a sound bang.

„Vegeta what happened.“ a voice called out form him.

Bulma turned to her left as she saw Kakarot carrying now both of the drunken men.

„Someone is messing with our waitresses.“ Vegeta said dry looking back over his shoulder to see the crying girl behind him.

„What.“ Kakarot yelled out noticing the purple man now, with Chichi underneath his arm. He immediately dropped the drunken guys and moved over into a fighting position. 

„Drop the girl you jerk!“ he yelled at the purple alien.

„Oh but I wasn’t done playing with her and the other one behind the small one there.“ he said while pointing at Bulma hiding behind Vegeta.

Vegeta growled at him remaining to stand in front of Bulma. She moved closer to him putting her shaking hand on his back. 

„Will you help us?“ she whispered at him scared. Bulma had still no idea if she could really trust them, they seem to be as dangerous as the purple guy when they know how to handle ki balls, just crushing them with there bare hands. But she didn’t really had another chance after all he already saved her from his attack. 

„Don't worry he is as good as death.“ he said with a dangerous tone in his voice.

Bulma felt something moving between them. When the girl looked down she saw a tail moving around coming out of his back just inches away from his butt. Here eyes grow wide and she took a step back. She never noticed that he had tail like a money. She looked over to the other man an her eyes grow even bigger, he also had a tail waving around on his back. So there really where no humans after all, that detail proved that those guys had to be something else than humans. 

„Can I take care of him boss?“ Kakarot asked Vegeta looking at the purple guy with a dangerous look which mad Bulma getting scared of him now too he had the same expression like Vegeta just somehow more dangerous.

„Sure but don’t destroy the whole place.“ Vegeta said waving his hand.

„Wait what do you mean don't destroy the whole place?“ Bulma asked Vegeta stepping right next to him.

„Well just what I said and if you want to be save go back into the bar we take care of him.“ he said looking at Kakarot who has stared to attack the purple alien.

„No I can’t what is with Chichi?“ Bulma asked him turning her hands into fists holding them up.

„Tch. I said don’t worry!“ he looked at her now with his dark black eyes looking annoyed by her questions as dangerous a Kakarot.

„I can’t leave her behind.“ she aid looking at him with her big blue eyes felling a little bit scared.

„Fine then, at least step behind me.“ he said truing his face back to the fight.

Kakarot was really strong Bulma never thought that he also could fly and handle his ki balls the way Vegeta did earlier. She looked at them with big eyes. The purple guy had trouble to keep up with him while he was holding Chichi, just able to fight with one arm.

„That's getting to much. Sorry sweetheart but you are just getting a burden I don’t want to carry anymore.“ while he said that he let go of Chichi and dropped the girl out of probably twenty meters height. 

„Fuck!“ Kakarot yelled out flying after Chichi.

„No Chichi!“ Bulma yelled out behind Vegeta.

„Quiet Woman!“ Vegeta hissed back at her covering one of his ears.

While he said that Goku already caught Chichi before she hit the floor. He held her in his arms floating just inches over the ground.

„Puh, that was close.“ Kakarot said happy smiling at Chichi which was starting to wake up.

„What, what happened?“ Chichi asked confused but before Kakarot could answer her he got hit in the back by some of the energy balls fired form the alien guy.

„Ah!“ Kakarot yelled out sinking to the floor holding Chichi in his arms.

„Shit.“ Vegeta growled. „He didn’t payed attention to his surroundings again, that idiot.“

„What aren't you worried that he got hurt?“ Bulma asked him, worrying about Kakarot and Chichi.

„He is not weak just an idiot that is all. But we already took way to long here, all that is getting really annoying.“ he growled floating up into the air.

„Kakarot bring the girl over to the other one an keep them save, that insect is not worthy to live any longer!“ Vegeta commanded Kakarot over to Bulma.

With a scared look on his face Kakarot jumped over to Bulma putting Chichi on her feet right next to her. He build himself up in front of the girls to cover them showing of his injured back. It didn’t looked as bad as Bulma imagined. He just has some small scratches. She or any other human would have been defeated by such an attack. 

„Chichi are you alright?“ the man in front of them asked the small girl standing behind him.

„Yes, thank you.“ Chichi nodded.

„Alright. Don’t worry you two Vegeta will take care of him in just seconds.“ the tall guy said cheerfully.

„Oh really?“ Bulma asked looking up at Vegeta who was floating in front of the purple guy with his arms crossed infant of his chest looking at him with scary dark eyes.

Then Vegeta grinned at him with a dangerous look, almost looks like he would enjoy it to fight against the purple alien. He moved his hands to his left side of his body putting his right hand into the palm of his left hand forming a big pinkish coloured ki ball while he called out.

„Galick…Gun!“ 

The ball in his hand grow bigger and her moved his hands in front of his body shooting the ki ball with such a power towards his opponent. The alien had no time to move out of the way so he tried to block the attack with his hands but also that was not working out for him. The attack from Vegeta was working out and destroyed him in an instant. 

Vegeta took a deep breath and sunk back to the ground right next the the other ones. 

 

„Awesome work Prince Vegeta.“ Kakarot cheered at him. 

„Tch that was no threat. You could have handle him by yourself.“ he said unimpressed. 

„Ha ha I know sorry.“ Kakarot laughed nervous.

„Let's go.“ he said about to leave.

„Wait!“ Bulma yelled out running after him.

He stopped turning around. „What do you want woman?“

In that moment Bulma kissed the man on the cheek. „Thanks for the help you guys are always welcome her.“ she said pulling away form him smiling at him. 

Vegeta blushed looking at her with wide eyes. Kakarot looked at them also with huge eyes in surprise that Bulma kissed him. Chichi was looking at him with her big round dark eyes. Chichi moved up to her toes and was also about to kiss the man right next to her on his cheek to thank him but in that moment when she was just about to reach his cheek he turned to her and she kissed him on his lips. Chichi’s eyes grow wide while Kakarot’s did the same. She sank back down on her feet breaking the kiss looking at him with a red face covering her moth with both of her hands.

„T-Thank you.“ she said looking at him in surprise moving her hand slowly away form her mouth.

„N-No problem.“ he said with an embarrassed laugh.

Then he and Vegeta left the two girls behind picked up the two drunk guys from the floor and finally left the small meteor with the bar on top of it.

„Did you hear that Bulma, Kakarot called Vegeta a Prince.“ Chichi said looking into the black universe in fort of them, her cheeks glowing in a soft red tone.

„Yes, I heard that.“ Bulma said calm looking into the same black empty universe like Chichi.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first try so I'm already sorry if the language is not the best. ( english is not my first language). I still hope you liked it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
>  
> 
> ...I'm happy of any kind of review.


End file.
